Ni siquiera una madre puede perdonar
by Fer82
Summary: Sinopsis: UA Hay cosas que se pueden perdonar y olvidar. Hay otras que simplemente no.


Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs de este autor… Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: Capitulo con contenido violento, aunque no demasiado gráfico, pero obscuro en su trama. Leerlo o no depende de cada uno.

Aviso No.2: Autora e idea original de Cat. Yo solo edite, la subo porque ella se quedó sin laptop. Tristemente basado en una historia real.

**Sinopsis: UA Hay cosas que se pueden perdonar y olvidar. Hay otras que simplemente no.**

* * *

**NI SIQUIERA UNA MADRE PUEDE PERDONAR**

Lisa se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, pasaba más de media noche y todo estaba a oscuras, lo último que quería era despertar. Las otras almas que descansaban en esa casa. Comenzó a recordar todo lo que había acontecido en ese mes. Todo comenzó el maldito día de San Valentín.

Aún recuerda como su única hija la luz de sus ojos entro por la puerta principal de su casa.

-Mama, ¿estás aquí?- Pregunto a gritos como siempre lo hacía cuando lo hacía cuando venía de visita.

-Aquí estoy en la cocina. - era casi hora de almorzar y quería tener todo listo para mi esposo. Usualmente no cocinaba en casa pero esta semana había pedido unos días libres y por ser un día especial quería agasajar a mi marido con comida casera.

-Vaya mami veo que te esmeraste- dijo Catherine al tiempo que pellizcaba la ensalada que había preparado.

Sólo pude responder con una sonrisa, mi pequeña a pesar de ser ya una mujer; no había perdido mucha de su alegría que la caracterizaba, esa fue en parte nuestra culpa ya que al ser hija única siempre la protegimos todo cuanto pudimos. Antes de que nos sentáramos y comenzará a jugar con sus dedos.

-Hummm mala señal-

-Mami... ¿Será que te puedes quedar con los niños esta noche?-

Sabía que era mala señal. No es cuestión de mal interpretar... Amo a mis nietos, a todos los cuatro, si 4, John el mayor tiene 9 años, luego viene Henry de 6, Rick de 3 años que es idéntico a su abuelo y es el más pequeño de los varones, por último llego Claudia, la princesita de 1 año y 3 meses. La cual es una hermosura que apenas está comenzando a caminar y la cual aún usa pañales. Metí la carne en el horno y ambas nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina para conversar, aunque Catherine nos visitaba a menudo, era rara la oportunidad que teníamos de estar a solas las dos.

-¿Hija no te parece que deberías quedarte en casa con tu marido y tus hijos?- deje salir, en ese momento no sabía porque, pero había una vocecita en mi cabeza diciéndome que no la dejara ir.

Pero mi hija fue bastante insistente -Mami, es San Valentín queremos pasarlo solos en pareja. Estamos pensando en reunirnos con los chicos en una barra y luego salir por allí. Mami por favor solo por hoy. Prometo traerte a los niños tarde así solo se quedarán a dormir y los vengo a buscar temprano. Anda mami, di que sí... ¿Sí?-

Nadie podía negarle nada cuando se ponía como un cachorrito a pedir. Además conocía a todos los amigos de Catherine y su esposo, si bien tenían más de un defecto, ni su padre ni yo podíamos negar que se trataban de buenas personas.

-Está bien yo me quedare con los niños.- dije resignada. -Tú padre se quedara con las ganas esta noche- una sonrisa traicionaba mi frustración aparente.

-¡Mamá!...- se indignó falsamente para después reírnos las dos, conversamos por casi unas dos horas antes de que mi yerno la reclamara para que la ayudara con sus cuatro pequeños.

No he dejado de preguntarme que hubiese pasado si me hubiese negado. Mi hija seguiría con vida… o su destino ya estaba echado. Es algo que nunca lo sabré y probablemente me carcomerá por el resto de mis días. Llego la mañana del 15 y mi pequeña aún no venía por su prole a las 9 de la mañana ya no podía con el dolor en el pecho. Sabía que algo le había pasado pero aún no sabía que. Esto fue hasta que un oficial de la policía de Ciudad Monumento se presentó en nuestra puerta

Los habían matado a los dos. A mi hija y a su marido, y de paso habían dejado a 4 criaturitas sin su papa ni su mama. Cosa que desde mi punto de vista no tiene perdón de Dios. Y no lo pienso solamente porque sea mi hija una de las víctimas de este hecho tan atroz. La impresión fue demasiado fuerte para mí, y termine por desmayarme, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue despertarme en mi habitación con mi esposo a mi lado, quien estaba cuidándome. Nuestros amigos ya sabían la noticia y se estaban movilizando, Max y Mir fueron a la morgue a identificar los cuerpos, Rick estaba lidiando con la prensa; mientras que su esposa estaba con los niños tratando de distraerlos con junto con Dana y Thomas, el hijo mayor de Vanessa, que era el mejor amigo de Roy mi yerno, además de padrino de Henry.

Según nos informaron iban con un amigo, un piloto conocido por su fama de mujeriego llamado Jim, desde hacía varias semanas el chico de 27 años había recibido varias amenazas, pero no hizo caso alguno. Si solo los muchachos de ahora siguiesen los pasos de hombres como Roy Fockker, mi difunto amigo podrá haber sido el hombre más mujeriego que conocí, pero jamás se involucró con mujeres ajenas. Pero este chico no tenía ese mismo código de ética. Estaba metido en un problema de faldas con una mujer casada. Y por el no saber con quién se metía y la perra mujer del tipo no saber cerrar las piernas, termine yo enterrando a mi bebe 3 metros bajo tierra.

Los interceptaron cuando iban saliendo del bar aproximadamente a las 2 de la mañana. A este chico Jim, lo torturaron antes de meterle 8 tiros en el cuerpo con balas de alto calibre, de los cuales estoy segura que sintió los 7 antes de que le dieran el tiro de gracia en la cabeza. Roy, solo recibió 4 tiros, 2 en la espalda además de uno en el brazo y uno en el ojo lo que nos obligó a hacer el servicio a ataúd cerrado. Además de esto tenía heridas defensivas… con lo delicado que era con Catherine estoy segura que murió defendiéndola. No que fuese mucho consuelo para nosotros o sus padres.

Por ultimo tenemos a mi bebe. La cual paso los últimos momentos de su vida en una terrible angustia. Por la posición de su cuerpo es notorio que intento huir se escondió detrás de unas tuberías que había en la vía y allí encontró su muerte. Un tiro en la espalda y otro en el cuello que salió por el rostro.

Mi bebe también quedo in reconocible…

Aún puedo sentir en mi piel el frío de la iglesia. Estar allí sentada viendo los dos ataúdes cerrados en frente en compañía de 4 pequeños que en realidad no sabían que pasaba. Sentí cuando Rick se sentó a mi lado no lo había visto llorar en todo el servicio cosa que me preocupo un poco. En lugar de eso poseía una lúgubre determinación dibujada en el rostro.

Nos conocemos desde hace muchísimos años, compartimos tantas cosas que simplemente no existían secretos entre nosotros, algo que nos ocasiono más de un problema con nuestras respectivas parejas, pero al final de día ellos aceptaron que nuestra relación era y es bastante singular.

Rick tenía ya 2 años de casado con Mimey, cuando Jack y yo nos reencontramos, pasaron 6 meses antes accediera a comenzar una relación y un año para que nos casáramos. El día de mi boda fue el más feliz de mi vida, aunque no dejo de pensar que Minmey se veía más feliz que yo. Jack y ella odiaban la cercanía que Rick y yo manteníamos. A quien engaño, mantenemos aun en estos tiempos, creo que no hay persona que me conozca o a quien conozca mejor que a Richard Hunter, y eso era motivo suficiente para que Jack tragara grueso cuando Rick estaba cerca y para que Minmey hiciera una rabieta por lo menos una vez al mes...

Pero como todo, las cosas pasan y los seres humanos se adaptan, Jack aprendió a ver a Rick como un hermanito molesto y Minmey... bueno, aprendimos a tolerarnos y gracias a ella aprendí a ser hipócrita cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, cosa que me ha sido muy útil en las reuniones de Gobierno. En fin, Rick cumplió 6 años de casado y ya tenía 2 hijos cuando Catherine llego a este mundo. Jack estaba en las nubes, no dejaba que nadie la cargara, no quería que nadie la mirara, y la cosa se puso peor cuando Roy, el hijo mayor de Rick dijo que era la bebita más linda que había visto... Creo que eso fue el inicio de todo... De allí los celos de Jack no pararon y el pobre de Roy nunca entro en su reino. Desafortunadamente para mi esposo, el chico además del gusto a volar, saco lo cabeza dura y testarudo de su padre.

Tomo mi mano con cariño -Lisa…- dijo sacándome de mis recuerdos y me hizo una promesa. -Esto no se va a quedar así Lisa.- Su voz descarnada, desprovista de emoción alguna, me sacudió por completo. Mientras que sus ojos azules habían perdido el brillo de alegría que habían conservado por los más de 30 años que tenemos de conocernos, fue lo que me hizo temer como pocas veces en la vida. Una que me seguirá por el resto de mi vida.

Jack se volvió retraído y áspero en su trato con la gente, la única excepción era cuando se quedaba con los niños. Lo mismo pasaba con Rick, en una de las pocas ocasiones en que los sorprendí conversando civilizadamente, trataron de no revelar nada y eso activo mis alarmas.

La policía termino sin nada, la malnacida negó todo conocimiento de los hechos, el bastardo de su esposo, hijo de un prominente empresario hizo lo mismo, ayudado por la legión de abogados que su padre le había pagado, sin pistas de los sicarios o indicios que señalaran a alguno de ellos, la policía no podía hacer nada. Pocos días después el desgraciado escapo a Europa donde creyó que estaría a salvo, él también no sabía con quien se había metido.

Durante tres semanas el insomnio, el vacío que deja la perdida y la incertidumbre de no saber qué hacer me invadieran. Junto con Minmey, hacía lo posible para que los niños no se deprimieran demasiado. A la cuarta semana, nuestros esposos habían salido fuera de la ciudad y nadie sabía a ciencia cierta donde se encontraban. Faltaba poco para amanecer y ya estaba algo preocupada. No hacía falta ser una adivina para imaginar que era lo que habían estado discutiendo esos dos.

La mayor parte del tiempo odiaba el pasado de Jack como mercenario. Pero por esta ocasión había comprobado ser más que útil. Por mi propia salud mental desistí en averiguar quién había sido el que sugirió este curso de acción, a esas alturas ya no importaba. 15 días después del funeral, Jack y Rick se pusieron de acuerdo para dar el primer golpe. Entre los dos los hicieron parecer un accidente. Mataron a la maldita mujer que fue la causante de toda esta desgracia hoy… la encontraron después de que termino con su amante de turno, aparentemente la puta esa tenía una larga lista de idiotas con los cuales les gustaba perder el tiempo. Su camioneta termino estrellada en una pared de concreto para después incendiarse.

Minmey y yo les reclamamos a ambos, pero por diversas razones. Yo porque en el fondo no creía en la venganza y no me gustaba que Jack y Rick se hubiesen ensuciado las manos con esa gente; Minmey les reclamo por no avisarle. A ella le hubiese encantado ver como esa perra se retorcía entre los fierros de auto donde se había estrellado.

Después de unos días me tranquilice, entendía perfectamente el punto de vista de Jack y Rick aunque no lo compartía; eso fue hasta que mi nieto Henry de 6 años me pregunto si sus padres estarán con él y sus hermanos en su cumpleaños o si podrán venir para navidad... pensaba que como sus padres eran muy buenos, si se portaban bien Dios los dejaría salir un rato para estar con él

Explicarle a Henry que sus padres no volverían me partió el alma, y al mismo tiempo la destruyo consumiéndola en la oscuridad, a partir de ese momento decidí que las cosas no podían quedar así, a partir de ese momento me di cuenta que lo único que nos daría un poco de paz era la venganza... aunque yo prefiero llamarlo justicia. Por fin escuche como se abría la puerta del frente. Cuando escuché una voz a mi espalda decir la única oración que en estos momentos me dio algo de paz.

-Ya está hecho Liz.- Corrí y abrace a mi esposo para después llorar en sus brazos pidiendo perdón a Dios y a mi Catherine por lo que habíamos hecho. Habíamos porque yo sabía lo que Jack y Rick pretendían y no hice nada por evitarlo.

Jack y Rick habían dividido funciones, y tengo que admitir que ni la inteligencia militar hubiese podido hacer un trabajo más completo que el de ellos. Jack se iba a encargar del maldito bastardo que pago a los sicarios que causaron sus muertes. Un idiota que prefería tener a una puta en su cama que divorciarse, además de asegurarse de que su padre no tratase de ponerse a mano. Y Rick de encontrar a los sicarios, que apretaron el gatillo que mato a nuestros bebes, además de no dejar prueba que condujera a la policía tras nosotros.

Después de limpiarme las lágrimas y tranquilizarme un poco, decidí que era mi obligación cargar con parte del peso que ahora recaía en los hombros de mi esposo -¿Que paso con los sicarios Jack?-

Él me abrazo fuertemente -Rick se encargó de ellos, Minmey decidió acompañarlo. Me alegro que tú no fueras.- me dijo mientras acariciaba una de mis mejillas -No fue un espectáculo agradable de ver.- le creí. He visto a Richard Hunter furioso… pero nada se comparaba a la persona en la que se había convertido en estos días. Los cuatro sujetos fueron encontrados en un terreno baldío, lo único que puedo decir es que todo lo que le hicieron a mi hija y a Roy, ellos lo recibieron diez veces más.

-No puedo culparla Jack, Roy era su hijo mayor. Creo que yo también los hubiese acompañado si no hubiese tenido que quedarme con los niños.- dije pensando en mis nietos y en cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante.

En alguna parte de la historia, mi hija se había enamorado como loca por el hijo mayor de Rick y Minmey, con la diferencia de que ella si fue correspondida y sumamente amada. Recuerdo como Roy cuidaba que Catherine llegara bien del colegio, siempre me llamo la atención ver como Roy de 12 años acompañaba a mi hija de 8 a todas partes, según porque su padre le pidió que la cuidara, Jack rabiaba solo al verlo llegar, mi esposo decía que no creía en su altruismo; que amigo el ratón del queso y aun así se lo come, y unas cuantas cosas más que no vale la pena recordar, yo me limitaba a reírme de él y llamarlo paranoico y padre psicótico sobreprotector, lo triste del caso es que Jack tenia razón. El día que Cate cumplió 18 años nos dieron el batacazo. Se casaban en 3 meses y ninguno de los dos dio lugar a discusión.

Las reuniones familiares fueron bastante incomodas al principio de su noviazgo, pero fueron capaces de superar nuestras reticencias y disfrutar de su amor. Amor que deja como testimonio de vida a sus 4 niños.

Dos semanas más tarde, mientras estábamos almorzando, en el noticiero de la tarde una nota sobre ese desgraciado apareció, aparentemente había desfalcado a varios de sus socios, personas de antecedentes cuestionables y ahora no aparecía por ningún lado, muchos especulaban que se había escondido para evitarlos, pero yo sabía la verdad. Jack y Rick se habían encargado de todo y ese desgraciado ya estaba pudriéndose en el infierno, yo solo espero que antes de partir, hubiese experimentado una parte del temor que mi Catherine experimento antes de morir.

Me gustaría decir que en el fondo me siento culpable. Que no apoye a Jack o a Rick en sus planes de venganza. Que sabía que la Ley del Talión no es buena. Pero la verdad que atentaba contra todo mi sentido de justicia, que a mi bebe le cercenarán la vida tan malamente y que los culpable estuviesen viviendo su final feliz, sólo porque no habían suficientes pruebas para conectarlos al hecho. Aunque todos sabían que eran culpables.

-Ven Lizzy vamos a descansar, más tarde llevaremos un rato a los niños a donde Rick, asumo que disfrutarán estando un rato con sus abuelos paternos.-

Solo asentí y acompañe a Jack arriba, las niñeras que contratamos se encargaran de los niños mientras dormimos.

-No estoy en paz Jack, sus muertes no nos regresarán a nuestra niña. Pero tengo que admitir que si me siento más tranquila.-

Fue lo último que le dije a mi marido antes de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo y por primera vez en casi dos meses puede dormir tranquila. Cosa que no había hecho desde ese fatídico día de San Valentín.

FIN

* * *

**Notas y Desvaríos: **Hola a todo el mundo. Yo sé que esto no era exactamente lo que esperaban cuando entraron a la página, Pero después de conversar con Cat, me pareció que era correcto publicar esta historia. Como se dijo al inicio, está basada en hechos reales ocurridos en Venezuela donde la situación dista de estar perfecta y los que vivimos en México tampoco podemos decir que nos está yendo de maravilla desafortunadamente.

Si alguien se pregunta. NO, nadie está diciendo que la venganza es buena o mala. Eso es algo que cada persona tendrá que decidir si desafortunadamente y Dios no lo permita, llegue a estar en una situación similar.


End file.
